Winds of Desire
by Hugue de Watteau
Summary: My friend and I decided one day to put ourselves with our favorite TB characters and this is what we came up with and we hope you enjoy and please be nice about it
1. Chapter 1

-1

**They all looked at Dietrich. Radu "Why did you have to go and blow up the science lab again Dietrich?" " Because it seemed fun at the time" he replied. " Why did you have to bring us down with you, you insolent fool!" growled Cain as he moved towards Dietrich in a threatening manner. Isaak moved in front of Dietrich blocking Cain's path " He did not mean to." he said as he turned towards Dietrich embracing him " Let me go Isaak!" Dietrich exclaimed. **

" **Hmmm. No." was Isaak's simple reply. Wiggle, wiggle. " LET ME GO!" Dietrich struggled some more, only to stop when he felt something poking him in the back, and blushes. Isaak chuckling lets go. Hugue was already partly in the school, turning around " Are you coming or not?". Everyone looked at him and started to jolt towards the door " Hugue you sneak" Ion shouted, running past Hugue, towards the office. " Come on slow pokes." Ion made it to the door breathing heavily, " ha….I win!!". **

**Someone taped him on the shoulder and turned around " Think again.". Everyone was already at the front desk, Ion sighed " late again, as usual." The principle walked out of his office looking at the commotion in the office. " Ok hold it." Isaak was embracing Dietrich again as he tried to get away, Ion was trying to attack Hugue as Radu held him back, and Cain was looking at the principle with a death glare followed by a psychotic smile. " Ok, listen up you all get your schedules and you also get some one to show you around the school and show u wear your classes are. Any questions?" asked the principle. Dietrich broke free from Isaak, shoving Cain into Isaak's arms. **

**Cain glared at Dietrich as he fixed his uniform. "No. Good. Now lets see, you all will be paired off into groups of two.". Dietrich smirked, finally he might be able to get away from Isaak. " Lets see, Isaak and Radu you will be with Amanda." A girl with dark brown hair with glasses walked in holding paper in her right hand. Authors note: Amanda is about 5'9 Isaak smirked thinking if he couldn't have Dietrich, she would do just fine. **

**Isaak felt a lusting wanting aura coming from Radu as he turned to see him staring at Amanda. " Alright boys follow me." Amanda walked out of the office and off down the hall not caring if she lost them or not. Isaak and Radu snapped out of their daze and ran towards Amanda to catch up. **

" **Next up, Dietrich, Ion you will be with Kayla." the principle motioned to the door. A girl with shortish brown hair tied in the back with a light blush across her face entered the office. Authors note: Kayla is about 5'5. I think. "Hello…." Dietrich felt his heart skip a beat and smirked. **

_**This is going to be a fun year**_**, Dietrich looked Kayla up and down, ****_definitely a fun year_. Dietrich thought to himself. Kayla headed for the door as Dietrich stared seeing Ion following her like a love sick puppy. Ion was thinking similar thoughts to Dietrich as he followed Kayla out the door. _She is not bad looking for a Terran_. Dietrich cracked his fingers, " This means war" he murmured as he walked out of the office and up to Ion shoving him out of the way and placing his arm around Kayla making her turn her head to the side blushing. The principle in his years of being at this school have never thought to see something like this. **

**These new students were special and need special attention and guidance. These girls would help them realize their place in this school, and possibly influence a change in them for the greater good. " The last of you" points at Cain and Hugue " will be going with Melissa.". A girl with long blonde hair that goes almost to the middle of her back, smiling sweetly came into the office " Pleasure to meat you". Cain hurried over to Melissa getting on one nee grabbing her hand and kissing it " Your beauty is that of an angel." **

**Melissa looked at Cain pulling back her hand " err thanks…". Hugue was behind Melissa before she knew it, rapping his arms around her " such beauty deserves a better man." he remarked looking at Cain. Melissa pried Hugue' arms off herself and headed for the door. **

**Cain glared at Hugue ' _How dare he think he can say such things to me. She will be mine and no one else's._' Cain thought. Hugue glared back '_ Does he think that he can corrupt some one like her for his own sick pleasure. Humph she will be mine. No one shall harm her' _Hugue thought as Cain and himself ran down the hall and over to Melissa, rapping themselves on her as they glared at each other. **

' **_What am I a toy to fought over_' Melissa thought as see began, tried being the key word, to walk down the hall. The principle ( anime sweat drop) " Well it seems that they have everything under control" he said as he slipped into his office locking the door.**

**Melissa **

" **So what do you guys want to see first… 'Twitch' and could you please let go. It is getting quite hard to walk with both of you hanging on me!". Hugue was the first to let go followed by Cain. " Thanks. So what ya guys want to see first?" she asked them. " Why don't you show us the newest part of the building my Angel.**

" **Cain suggested. " O-ok, uh this way." she said thinking 'What is with the nick name. These guys are strange, but cute though. They make me feel funny'. Melissa quickly walked down the hall. After a couple of turns she arrived by a couple of double blue doors. They went though the doors to arrive at the schools fitness center/ area. " **

**This is the schools fitness area. It was recently added last year to update the school. Well though those doors over there" points to the right " are the schools pools. One is for recreational fun, while the other is for competition or work outs. And down the hall to your right is the weight room. There is also the field house. There are several entrances to that area. **

**When we have assemblies just follow the crowed.". Melissa turned around to face them, both were glaring at each other again. ' Twitch, Twitch. That's IT' she thought " STOP GLARING AT EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!!!!!" she growled. The look on their faces was priceless. Cain:00. Hugue: oO. Melissa ' Smirk. Good they listen.' " Now if you would follow me." she said leading them through more doors.**

**Jump to Kayla**

" **My dear Kayla wouldn't be quite delightful to go some where with out the child?" Dietrich said while smirking evilly at Ion. " WHAT'S THAT ( shriek) SUPPOSED TO (shriek) MEAN, YOU FILTHY TERRAN!" Ion shrieked at Dietrich the said Terran. Mean while all the dogs within a two mile radius start barking. XD. ' _There fighting over me. Must not blush, must not blush.._' Kayla chants to her self. ' To late BLUSHING. **

_**Oh no' **_**she spazzed in her head. " My my, Kayla why are you blushing so?" Dietrich asked her " Oh it's nothing really" she says as she waves her hand back and forth. '****_Now's my chance' _thinks Ion as he quickly grabs Kayla and jumps out a window. XD. Dietrich calmly walks away **

" **we shall see who wins this fight Earl of Memphis." he says to himself as he saunters down one of the many halls of the school.**

**Jump to Amanda Amanda:-- Yippee**

**Radu holds his hands over his ears " Damn it who got Ion riled up!" he looks over at Isaak and notices that he has was listening to his I Pod. Radu looks over to where he last saw Amanda to find her not there. ( giant ? Where she was). Radu walks over to Isaak yanking his ear buds out " where is Amanda?" he asked non to friendly. Isaak looked around " I do not know." he replied. '_ Hm. It seems she is a clever one this Amanda. She is quite the maiden_.' Isaak thinks to himself. **

" **Lets go find are fair Maiden." Isaak said as Radu and himself walk off to find Amanda. Mean while Amanda is sitting in the Happy room authors note: the happy room is what are friends call a small room that has some computers in it that they congregate in the morning. Some of are other friends including my self Missy have dubbed it the Nerd cave. XD drinking her tea. " Ahh oolong tea." she sighs sipping her tea.**

**Jump to Melissa**

" **So your French right?" Melissa says while looking at Hugue. " Oui" replies Hugue. sounds like we. I think I have the right word. Me no speak French. " Interesting, so why did you come to America?" she asked looking at him. Hugue wrapped his arms around her pulling her against himself, sitting down in a chair as he ran his hand through her hair.**

**  
" I've wanted to visit around the world and I am glad I did or I would not have met with such beauty." **

**Melissa blushed trying to move away as Hugue's grip tightened a little " Umm… Hugue could you…." Hugue placed his fingers against her lips and moved closer removing his fingers that were quickly replaced by his lips. Hugue lightly began to kiss Melissa when the door slammed open revealing an angry yet calm Cain. Cain quickly walked over pulling Melissa away from Hugue and into his arms embracing her tightly against himself. **

**Hugue glared at Cain, which Cain was more then glad to return. ' Hmm.. I think I might see how far I push the Sword Dancers buttons' Cain mussed. Cain began to move his hand down till it rested on Melissa's ass, giving it a squeeze. Melissa freaked punching Cain in his stomach and ran out of the room with Hugue and Cain right behind her. **

**Cain of course was a little behind, recovering from a blow he was not expecting from her. Hugue was thankful for that. '_She is full of surprises, and has a good upper cut as well. With a little training she could become deadly.' _This thought seemed to amuse Hugue as he chased Melissa. Cain had caught up to Hugue. Both were now neck in neck after Melissa. ' _Damn there fast' _Melissa thought as she rounded the corner.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1** Isaak was walking down the hall as he felt a gust of wind brush by seeing the girl Melissa that was in charge of master and the priest run by with two blurs running right behind her. ' She will not get far' Isaak thought as he walked down the hall. Having heard from numerous of kids that a girl with long brown hair spends a lot of her time in a counsel room aka: the Happy room.. " You can not escape me my dear, I shall find you.". Isaak walked down the hall turning a corner arriving at his destination. Isaak looked threw the doors window seeing his maiden drinking her tea. He quietly entered the room as to not alert her to his presence, wrapping his arms around her causing her to freeze her muscles clenching automatically. After a couple of seconds Amanda composed her self noticing long black strand of hair " Can I help you, Isaak?.." Amanda asked in her monotone voice. She felt his hand move up to her face as he started to stroke her cheek. ' **_**What the hell does he think he is doing., and why is he touching me.**_**' she thought as she began to panic in her head, not showing anything on the outside. He moved around to where he was facing Amanda. **

**Isaak could sense Amanda's distress. Well more or less he could smell it. The hunt for his maiden had exited him to no end. This little reaction only seemed to excite him further. " Trying to hide my dear.." he cooed as Amanda raised her cup to her lips taking a sip " Not at all Isaak…. I was just having my morning tea is all." Isaak leaned a bit closer, putting his hands over hers on the cup and began moving the cup down and licked her lips. Amanda's eyes widened placing her hands against his forehead, pushing lightly away. Authors note: Mistake one that he made he touched her tea, the invaded her bubble. Amanda's version of pushing someone away would be their head snapping back. But since Isaak is not human it only feels like a light push. I pity the poor fool who tics her off. May he R.I.P. Amanda then grabbed her things, including her tea and began to hastily walk out of the room, leaving Isaak leaning on his forearms so that he is not sitting on the filthy floor. " Hmm.. It seems that my maiden is playing hard to. Well then so be it. I love a challenge" he said getting up and straightening his uniform. Isaak headed off into the direction that Amanda went off in " you shall be mine. For behold no one flee from their own shadow" with that Isaak diapered into the shadows.**

**Kayla was hiding in the catacombs under the school. Authors note: there are actual catacombs under our school. A select few of us know were the entrance is.**

**She had escaped Ion when he was getting something out of his locker. She was against the wall panting. '_Damn I barely got away' _she thought to herself as she began to relax. Kayla thought that she could hear foot steps from far away, but dismissed the thought. Kayla began to fade off into her own world, not noticing the figure that drew closer. " My, my look what I found here. My Dear why are you in a vulgar place like this. It is unbecoming of you." Dietrich says as he walks out of the shadows and towards Kayla. His jacket is open revealing his white button up shirt, which is partially undone revealing some of his upper body. Kayla's eyes wondered down resting on Dietrich's chest. Kayla realizing that she was staring at his chest turned beat red. " Di-Dietrich h-how did you get down here?" she asked nervously. " Why my dear Kayla I simply anticipated, no I had hoped that you would have came down here." he replies as he draws closer to Kayla.**

' **What to do, what to do…I got it' " BYE" Kayla all but yells as she starts to make a run for it. Dietrich was more then happy that Kayla had provided the perfect opportunity for him to demonstrate some of his power. Dietrich then drew his arm back whipping in front of himself as wire like strings came out of the tips of his fingers, encircling Kayla, holding her in place. " I don't think so my dear. For you see I'm in quite the playful mood." ' _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no' _she thinks trying to brake free. " That is quite pointless my Dear, you will only achieve in tiring yourself out.**

**Which would make things easier for me, but it would be less fun that way. Wouldn't my Dear.". Dietrich walks up to Kayla, grasping her chin. " Wha what are you going to do?" she asked hoping that it was not what she thought it was. She began to move again, trying to break free. " hm.." he murmurs as he runs his hand down Kayla's side and stops at her thigh squeezing a little " we shall see" and with that Dietrich kisses Kayla aggressively. He rubs her thigh as he forces his tongue into her mouth. " HOW DARE YOU DEFIAL HER YOU FILLTHY TERRAN!" shouts Ion as he charges at Dietrich. Dietrich jumps out of the way " Why we were only having some harmless fun, were we not my dear Kayla.". Kayla ' BLUSH'….. Ion drew his sword cutting Kayla down, catching her an ran off caring her bridal style.**

**Lunch Time**

**Amanda, Kayla and Melissa were the first to arrive at the lunch table. " Question, are you guys being harassed too?" Melissa asked them. " Aye, they seem to want to get into my bubble." Amanda causally says as she continues to draw. Authors note: Amanda never eats lunch at school.. Kayla turns red remembering what happened. " I take you have been harassed also." Melissa says as both Amanda and Kayla nodded. " Well what happened?" Melissa demands nicely. " He licked me" Amanda whined in a child like voice. They both look at Kayla. " well hetiedmeuprubbedmythighandkissedme" Kayla says really fast. Amanda and Melissa " O---K". " Well what happened to you" Kayla asked Melissa when she caught her breath, " Yes do tell" commented Amanda. Melissa blushes " Ummm… Well Hugue pulled me onto his lap and kissed me then Cain grabbed my ass.". As the girls talk about what else has happened that day, Cain, Hugue, Ion, Radu, Isaak and Dietrich approached the table. As they got to the table they saw that was not that much room at the table for them sit with the girls. **

**Dietrich sits in the empty seat to Kayla's left. Radu pushes Jennifer out of her seat and sits acrossed from Amanda. Cain sits down in the empty seat to Melissa's right. " Um George sits there" Melissa said to Cain " So" was his reply. Ion and Hugue looked for a place to sit. Finding non, Hugue sits on the floor behind Melissa, while Ion Sits on the floor behind Kayla. Isaak not wanting to sit on the floor pushes Tim from his seat, sitting down, straightening his uniform. Cain pulled Melissa into his lap. Melissa ' Ahhh man. Not again.' she thinks. Dietrich is playing with Kayla's hair, while Radu makes blue flame flowers in front of Amanda. Ion was glaring at Dietrich as his hand moved onto Kayla's leg making her jump " um.. I am going to get some lunch". Melissa pushed herself out of Cain's grasp " Yeah me too…". **

**With that they jolted off, sneaking around a corner of the cafeteria. Dietrich smirked and went through his bag pulling out a shirt lightly sniffing it as he held it close against himself. Ion moved into the seat Kayla had sat in looking at Dietrich " What's that?" Ion asked taking a whiff of the shirt. He recognized the smell. " Wait.. ( squeak) how, when, where did you get that?" Dietrich nuzzled against the shirt. " Her locker and that is not all" Dietrich put the shirt back into the bag. This time he withdrew a sketch book. " I have only saw the first couple of pages, but it would seem that Kayla is quite the artist." Ion was twitching and rose out of his seat slamming his hand down on the table " I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Ion. Radu appeared behind Ion holding him back. " Calm down Tovadish" Radu pulled Ion with him to go out side and calm down. Dietrich went back to eating, smiling at a job well done. **

**Isaak was staring at Amanda, admiring her delightful features and started to stroke her cheek. Amanda ignored this and continuesd to work on some papers. Hugue got up looking up at the lunch line seeing that it was closing. " They have escaped." Hugue muttered. Cain got up and began walking up the stairs while Dietrich remade at the table sitting calmly " Dietrich aren't you coming, your girl is gone as well." " You go on ahead, I am prepared just in case my little one ran off on me". Cain and Hugue walked out of the cafeteria to were they thought Melissa would go. Dietrich got up pulling on a slightly invisible string and walked off to were it was connected to.**

**Kayla and Melissa stopped by their lockers to grab a couple of their things. " Hey… ware's my sketch book and my spare clothes?". Kayla's eyes widened " he didn't, he wouldn't" Melissa pulled a peace of paper tapped on the inside door of the locker with Dietrich's picture and writing saying "Thank you for the momentums." " He did." Melissa said. They slammed their locker shut and ran off planning to skip the rest of the day, hiding in the bathroom. Suddenly Kayla felt a tug and fell backwards. " Ow. That hurt." Melissa went back and saw a silver looking thread. " We are being tracked." Melissa said bluntly. Kayla went into her bag pulling out a pair of scissor and snipped the line " Hurry". They got up running to the bathroom. " Dead.. Dead, dead.." Kayla muttered. **

**Melissa looked seeing Kayla under the sink in the fetal position " What was in your sketch book?" she asked. Kayla blushed " nothing…" she stuttered. " It was something if you are freaking out about him having it.". Kayla rocked back and forth " Well… I kinda sketched some pictures of ….. Dietrich.." Kayla screamed as Melissa rushed over covering her mouth " Do you want them to find us!". Kayla shook her head no, Melissa removed her hand and sat down pulling out some work. Kayla pulled out a note book for a substitute sketch book to draw in since she didn't have any home work.**

**Dietrich was walking calmly, following the wires until he found his string has been cut and then \tied to a door handle. He untied the wire absorbing it back into his fingers. " It would seem that I have a clever one.". Dietrich smirked walking off thinking of how to get to his precious Kayla. Cain and Hugue were out in the back of the school thinking of forming an alliance and waiting for Melissa to come out were she lives. Isaak was following Amanda to learn more about his delicate flower. ' Interesting the more I see the more I like her' he thought as continued his surveillance. Radu hugged Ion and headed to the parking lot to drive home, thinking today was just their first day and they need a brake.**

**When the end of the day came Melissa and Kayla checked to see if the coast was clear before they ran outside to the buses seeing Amanda in the back and sat in the two empty seats. " And to think that this is only the beginning" Amanda said to the girls. **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**The next day the girls bus broke down on the way to school. All of a sudden Radu pulls up on a motorcycle. " Amanda would care for a ride?" Radu asked. " Fine." was her reply as she got onto the back of the bike behind Radu. " Well I think we have been ditched." Kayla stated. **

**Melissa nodded" No shit Sherlock." she replied. They were going to be late to school. The school was a good seven miles away. " We need a miracle." whined Kayla. Suddenly a jeep pulled up revealing a Cain at the wheel with Dietrich and Hugue in the back. Melissa visibly twitched while Kayla whine " I ask for a miracle and you give us!" . **

**Cain rolled down the window " Would my Angel care for a ride?" he asked. " Only if Kayla can have a ride also. If not stop wasting our time!" Melissa stated. Cain considered this but agreed when he looked into the back seeing Dietrich's expression. " Very well.". **

**Melissa got into the back seat behind Cain while Kayla got into the front seat.**

**Dietrich leaned foreword reaching around to grab Kayla by the chin pulling her to face him " My don't you stunning this morning my Dear.". Dietrich leaned foreword capturing Kayla's lips in a kiss. ' _This is why I did not want anyone in the front seat_' Cain thought as he slammed on the gas petal slamming Dietrich back into the seat saving Kayla. Hugue just stared at Melissa as if he were in a trance. ' _She is so beautiful' _he thought as Melissa began to get annoyed by his staring. Twitch, Twitch. " Are you going to stare at me for the entire ride!" she said under her breath not wanting to get Cain's attention. **

**Dietrich having heard this looked over regarding Hugue. Hugue cocked his head to the side seeming to contemplate what she said and came upon an idea. Hugue smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief " Very well" he said as he ran his fingers through Melissa's hair grazing her neck making her shudder. Cain not having notice Hugue's advances continued to drive.**

**Hugue moves closer to Melissa and leans foreword. Melissa could feel Hugue's warm breathe on her lips. " Beautiful" he rasps as he kissed her cheek working his way to her lips. Hugue hovered over lips before pulling her partially into his lap kissing her deeply. Melissa made some sounds of protest and struggled, then gradually began to lose herself into the kiss. **

' **_Why is it so quite back there. And what was that sound_?' Kayla thought as she looked into the back seat. Kayla quickly looked back in front of her self blushing a bright red. Cain having noticed Kayla's fast movement looked into the rearview mirror. The image that Cain saw had him clenching the wheel with white knuckles. He saw Melissa half straddling Hugue's lap. Hugue had his left hand buried in her hair while the right hand was at the small of her back, pressing her against him.**

'**_He shall pay for touching her_.' Cain not thinking all to clearly slammed on the brakes flipping the jeep a total of three times before it settled back onto its tires. **

**Melissa was thrown off of Hugue smacking her head against the window. Dietrich was flung into Hugue, while Kayla braced herself, pressing her hands to the roof and feet to the floor. Cain just sat there as his hair flung around his face not looking all to happy. Cain turned around looking at the ones in the back " If there is any more INNAPROPREATE" he looks at Hugue "touching in this vehicle before we get to school so help me" Cain yelled as he put the car back into gear getting back onto the road, driving off towards school.**

**Everyone was quiet the rest of the ride to school. ' _Ouches my head hurts' _Melissa thought as she rubbed the left side of her head. Kayla flexed her fingers having bent her pointer finger on her right hand. ' _Must calm down, must calm down' _she told herself as she rubbed her abused finger. Hugue glared at the back of Cain's head. ' _How could he be so careless. He could have gotten us all killed_.' he thought as he looked at Melissa ' _and he hurt her in the process_!'. **

**Hugue was fuming at Cain's lack of compassion to the others in the car. Cain just kept on driving not seeming to care about the others as he was lost in thoughts of how to kill Hugue slowly. **

**[ Jeeps are very easy to flip. My cousins rolled their jeep seven times. Ouch.**

**Cain pulled into the schools parking lot, turning off the car. Kayla was the first out of the car. She rolled her neck and shoulders wincing at the pain. Dietrich got out of the jeep noticing Kayla's slight wince of pain. He glared at Cain before he walked up behind Kayla. '" What is the matter my Dear?" he asked voice some what laced with concern. Kayla again rolled her neck and shoulders " My neck and shoulders hurt." she replied not realizing how close he was to her. A sleigh grin made its way a crossed Dietrich's face " Oh really. Then let me fix that for you" he whispered into her ear. **

**Kayla yipped at the sudden contact as Dietrich begins to massage her knotted up muscles, but then relaxes. Kayla leaned back into Dietrich ' _This feels so good_' she thought as a slight moan escaped her lips. Dietrich chuckled at her responses to his ministrations. **

**Melissa got out of the jeep rolling her eyes at the others ' _Lucky. I want a massage too._' she thought pouting. She went to the back " Hey Cain can ya open the back please." she yelled/asked. The back made a popping sound. Melissa grabbed the handle pulling up and crawled in side the back of the jeep. **

' **Damn this is a mess' she thought as she began to sort through the various belongings that were thrown around the back. She began to make separate piles of hers and Kayla's things when she felt fingers ghost over her ass. Melissa at feeling this jumped slamming her already abused head into the roof of the jeep letting out a choked cry of surprise and pain. ' Ouches that hurt' she thought as she rubbed her head " Ouch, damn, shit… that hurt" she wined as she continued to rub her head. **

**Melissa having felt a strange presence behind her whorled around to come face to face with Cain, noses almost touching. " Are you alright my Angel?" he asks as he **

**moves his left hand up her side stroking her hip in small circles, while the other stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Melissa not being able to vocalize to answer nodded yes while she pushed his hand away from her leg. **

**Cain leaned closer their lips millimeters apart " Good." he whispered as he forcefully yanked her to him forcefully kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth. Melissa made a strangled noise as she tried to move away from Cain only to have him grab the back of her head holding her in place. Melissa placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away as he bit on her lip in warning. She made a whining sound, which caught the attention of Hugue who was checking his things on the hood of the jeep.**

**Hugue looked over to find the source of the noise and gasped at seeing Cain practically molesting Melissa in the back. He wasted no time in running to the back of the jeep ripping Cain off of her punching him in the face. Cain lunged at Hugue punching him in the gut. They both fell to the ground hitting each other every chance they got. **

**Kayla having seen the brawling pair runs away from Dietrich to see what the fuss was about. Just as Kayla got there Melissa came crawling back out of the jeep. " Oh no.. look a teachers coming." she pointed towards the entrance to the school. " What happened to you?" Kayla asked Melissa pointing to her bleeding lip. She immediately sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to suck on the wound to close it. **

" **Crap!" Melissa says as she thinks of a way to separate the two. ' I got it' she thought as she ran to her things pulling out her water bottle running over to the two on the ground while unscrewing the cap. When she reached the two she dumped her still slightly cool water over both of their faces and upper bodies. Both stopped what they were doing. Cain hand his hand wound tightly in Hugue's hair while Hugue had his right hand wrapped around Cain's neck the other getting ready to punch.**

" **A teacher is coming and if you don't want to be suspended then I suggest that you stop this this instant!" Melissa growled. With one last yank on Hugue's hair, Cain stood brushing himself off. Hugue hissed as his hair was pulled kicking Cain in the shin when he stood, then quickly standing brushing himself off as well. Both done straightening them selves out glared at each other. **

**The teacher stopped by the group tapping her foot lightly " What's going on here and why are you two wet?" the teacher asks pointing at Cain and Hugue. " Well….um…" they both stuttered not knowing what to say. Kayla grabbed the water bottle from Melissa's hand " I was trying to open my water.. And it well" she lied as Dietrich moved over by her. **

" **Ok Kayla, though next time try to be more careful." the teacher said as she turned around and started to head back to school stopping short slightly turning " Also.. Don't be late." she said as she continued on her way to the school.**

" **Thanks." they both said while still glaring at each other. " No problem." Kayla grabbed her things and began to walk off towards the entrance with Dietrich right beside her wrapping his arms around her making her blush. Melissa hurried and **

**grabbed her things closing up the back, heading to her class as Hugue and Cain slowly walked following her glaring at each other in the process.**

**Before They arrived.**

**Radu pulled in on the motorcycle removing his helmet looking behind him " We are here Amanda.". Amanda got off handing Radu her helmet " I see that. Thank you for the ride." . Radu smiled " No the problem, it was a pleasure." he said as he stepped towards her. Amanda fixed her glasses and headed for the doors. " By the way, where is Ion?" she asked looking back at him. Radu walked up next to her as he fired his hair [ Does any one know what that means. The other person wrote this. I have no clue to what it means. " Ion got sick at the last minute. I told him to stay home though he wanted to go. I told him that he needed rest." Amanda smiled " That is kind of you to look out for his wellbeing. We better hurry or we might be late." She said as she began to walk to class when Radu's hand clamped over her wrist. Amanda stopped and looked back at Radu. Radu stepped foreword lightly cupping Amanda's face in his hand kissing her lightly on her lips. " We better go." he said as he let go. Amanda nodded with a light blush as they walked to their class.**

**Kayla was blushing madly, she was in art class sitting on non other then Dietrich's lap as he rubbed to thigh. " Stop it Dietrich… I'm trying to work and we are in class.". Dietrich licked at her neck. Kayla put her hand to her mouth to muffle the moan that she made. " You are quite the artist my Dear, my favorite drawings of yours are ones of me.". Kayla blushed as she tried to get up as she felt herself in a similar trap. Dietrich's strings wrapped around her. **

" **Please Dietrich le…" Dietrich silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, pulling away with a light lick " resisting won't help you my dear Kayla, it makes me want you more." he said stroking her cheek. Kayla was speechless as she looked at Dietrich. " Hm… something is missing" he said as he began to rummage through his bag pulling out something though Kayla didn't see what. She was to dazed. Suddenly Kayla felt something go around her neck and a little lock snapped together. **

" **What…huh." Kayla felt what seemed to be a collar. " You belong to me my dear Kayla and that collar is unbreakable." he stated. As Kayla's eyes widened. His strings began to release her as she frantically began to pull at the collar. " It is of no use my Dear." he hooked a finger under her chin facing her to him " you belong to me," Dietrich kissed her deeply, pushing his body against hers until the bell rang. Dietrich pulled away reluctantly licking her lips " See you later my Dear.". Dietrich grabbed Kayla's ass causing her to jump as he walked out smirking. **

**Melissa was sneaking around the hallway, making her way passed every one trying to avoid being seen by Cain or Hugue. ' _They are very persistent' _she thought to her self. ' _I mean it took me over an hour to ditch them. Man I'm tired_.'. She made her way to an empty and unlocked class room. She rushed in quickly closing the door behind her and setting her things on a desk. She laid down at one of the desk closing her eyes ' _Just a little rest then I'll go to class' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.**

**Shortly after she fell asleep the door to the room opened as a figure stepped into the room. There stood Cain with a smirk on his face as he slowly moved over to his sleeping Angel. " Even more precious when she sleeps." Cain sat down in a chair moving it to face her, as he admired her features. Cain reached foreword picking up some of her hair playing with it carefully as to not wake her. Cain loved how vulnerable she was right now ' I could do anything I wish to you my Angel and you would not notice until it was to late.' he thought smiling to himself. Cain laid his head down close to hers, his face in front of her and began to kiss her lightly on the lips. **

**He was surprised when he felt the kiss being returned. ' It would seem she is more willing in her sleep' he thought. Cain smiled kissing her harder making his way into her mouth, licking his tongue against hers. Melissa released a light moan as her tongue shyly moved against his in her sleep. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her up carefully, pulling her flush against his body. **

**Cain moaned at the contact as he laid his head on her shoulder starting to lick her neck, with light bites. ' _What's that' _she thought as she felt something damp tickling her neck. Melissa started to wake up her eyes widen as she tried to move away from Cain, only to have him pull her tighter against his body. Cain bucket upward at the feeling of her moving over his lap.**

" **Cain… stop" she whimpered. Cain continued licking and sucking on her neck ignoring her pleas. He began to kiss her neck then began to suck hard to leave little marks a crossed her throat. Melissa was trying to keep quite, biting her lower lip as the sensations threatened to over whelm her. Her lip began to bleed as she began to try and push him away again. Cain sighed stopping his ministrations looking up into her flushed face. He noticed that her bottom lip was bleeding he leaned forward licking her lip before sucking it in to his mouth groaning as her sweet blood made contact with his tongue. **

**Melissa wound her hands into his hair tugging at it trying to get him to let go but only achieved in making him growl slightly. Melissa whimpered. Cain hearing this stops and releases her setting her back into her seat and walking over to the window in the classroom " See you soon my Angel.". Cain opened the window jumping out as Melissa ran over to the window thinking they where on the seconded floor looking to see that no one was there. Not believing in what she saw she ran back over to the desk grabbing her things. She then walked comly over to the door walking out in to the hall. She touched the spot Cain's mouth was before and beganto walk faster as she began to blush.**


End file.
